(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital photography. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for showing a user how to operate photo-editing software in either a workstation or in a digital camera.
(2) Description of Related Art
Image editing is a process that may entail a large number of potential procedures. There may be dozens of types of edits that may be used, such as correcting for exposure, color balance, cropping, and many other attributes of a photographic or other image. Furthermore, the editing may take place at different stages of the photographic process. It may take place within a digital camera, within a workstation, or over the Internet at a remote user's station. In past embodiments of editing software, different user interfaces have been used during each procedure of the process. This has made learning and using the different editing software more difficult and time consuming. Therefore, a method for presenting photo editing for user convenience is at issue in photo-editing systems.